User talk:Aleal
Muppet Babies Visit the Fifty States Hey Kid! What odd gaps were you seeing on the page? The page looked great to me, now it is funky with just two images running down the center of the page. -- Nate (talk) 17:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Because it was set to three, it had two images down the center and then a third solo, then two and a third, and so on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) IBM Hi! How come you didn't mention your new article on IBM? I thought it was great! -- Ken (talk) 20:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I was planning to mention it in my next e-mail update. But since you asked, it's already become one of the most beloved articles on Technologizer! It went past 40,000 hits the first full day (Tuesday, I think) and is currently over 90,000 (tapering off by now but still getting some readers). Over 1,000 people on Facebook liked it, over 500 reweets, favorable mention by IBM people on Twitter and even on the official Henson twitter feed. So it's been one of the highlights of the week! (That and Great Gildersleeve CDs arriving.) I'll have a check forthcoming, twice the original amount since it's been so successful. So huzzah all around! And isn't Rowlf striving to be ethical adorable? (The whole Rowlf film, really). Now I need to create a John Cameron Swayze page (before Nate beats me to it!) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:11, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool! Yeah, I figured you'd tell me later. I was surprised because Danny mentioned it on Twitter, but he didn't say that you wrote it, like he did for Kermit Culture. Anyway, I'm glad you got paid for it, and I'll have to go click on it a few more times! -- Ken (talk) 07:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::This just in: Did you know you're in the #1 slot of the IMDb Hit List on the bottom of the main page? I hope it's still there for a while so you can take a picture of the screen! -- Ken (talk) 06:20, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Before Paris ]] Hey Kiddo, this is a pretty bizarre find if I do say so myself. I don't know much about her aside from what I put on her page (and that she did a liquor ad with Woody Allen and some adult photography. You are a whiz kid when it comes to the celebrity world, do you have anything to add to her page? I know its a weak page, but it is such a bizarre find that I just couldn't resist including it. -- ''Nate (talk) 00:11, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Creature Shop Actors I haven't started the discussion yet, I'm sort of plotting through my arguements, so if you beat me to the punch on starting a discussion its cool. I'm sort of poking around right now and making some notes and stuff. (plus I'm just getting over walking pneumonia, so fun times!) -- ''Nate (talk) 17:05, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :I might get to it later tonight, if I feel like it. I already have it plotted out, just need to get it down, and also whether to dig up the list of questionables now or wait for the "Sure, makes sense" and then start the process. I'd kind of like to preserve "Repeat offenders," those who were in more than one Creature Shop Movie the "vague CG effects which are probably smoke maybe or wire removal" category which we do already, but that's a personal preference really, save some of the fun character actor pages, and ''Doctor Who connection in particular will take a huge beating, but I can fully understand rejecting it as a guideline. It will also make it a lot easier to know what to redlink for future page creation and what not to (and make it easier when a questionable addition comes up to just get rid of it right then), or for the bigger names just challenge us to keep an eye out for legit connections or references (which as you and I both know, is really the most fun anyway; Harry Secombe is one of my favorites in that regard, someone I never expected to include even as a reference). A little under the weather myself, spent yesterday afternoon recording off-stage TV voice-overs for a play, working on an article on IBM and the Muppets, and still stressed over three year anniversary of my master's degree-slash-joblessness. And walking pneumonia is never unmiexedly pleasant (I had it many many moons ago myself), so hugs and sympathy, yon Nate! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:34, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Categorized Redirects Hey Kid, I was going to put this on the current events page, but I don't want to start a big discussion on something that might not be a big deal. Here's what I was going to post: I figured you, Scott, and Danny would be good to bounce this off of. I presonally really like the idea (like I said, within reason). Especially for cases like Mermaid (and also the unique Muppets of Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola which equally fascinate me since I found the page). Let me know what you think. -- Nate (talk) 19:56, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I thought we'd pretty much agreed on it before. Do you want me to dig up the old discussion? It is something where one can get carried away in certain realms (we have redirects to Minor TV Mentions for convenience, but categorizing all those redirects in the larger TV Mentions is both kind of pointless and makes it seem like there's more page content than there is. Part of the fun of those pages is just going through the big list and either seeing what's there or finding an excuse to get your favorite show in there, as you know :) :As for characters, that's one of those "Yeah, makes sense, we just forgot to actually do it!" situations. There were a few caveats, in Muppets mainly no entries for "Bunny #3" and basically what would qualify as group characters (Frackles or a musical trio whose names were maybe mentioned in passing once) would be categorized under one redirect, just as we do with the others (and of course, if someone thinks it's silly or excessive for a *specific* page, then it may be brought up, but as you know that applies to everything on the Wiki so that's no reason not to do something which has otherwise been agreed on.) The heads up is probably wise, though, just as a reminder and "Oh, now I see what you have in mind" rather than people being puzzled, but per that discussion, there should be no conflicts (I know Danny agreed; I think Scott might have but he might have missed it, but he's generally fine with it; we are cutting down on *pointless* redirects for spelling or an odd random phrase since they're affecting things like search and such, as you've heard, but categorizing existing redirects or adding a few new ones for organization purposes are fine). Also, in a case like this, no point in creating Max (Little Mermaid's Island), since we have Ambrosius. Yes, we have the "Same Puppet, Different Character" but we only do that when in fact there's anything significant enough to warrant that second page (in this case, it's not Max who's interesting, it's the re-use of Ambrosius). But otherwise, for other examples, it makes sense (and indeed, just wasn't really thought of when the dePaola crowd and others were merged). It might also help though to fix the page first. That is, so the redirect can go straight either to that character or the gallery (which seems easily reworkable). Common sense applies: Flotsam and Jetsam as a redirect makes sense and it would be amusing for folks to see, Flotsam and Jetsam doesn't. And so on. It might also help in that case just if there was, well, a little more on the page. I may help you with that (brief notes like "Scuttle appeared in the film; Buddy Hackett again reprises his voice") but we should ask Warrick and see if he feels like being more forthcoming (or rather doing the work), or MuppetDanny since he took the screengrabs, so he might be more inclined to help. Since the help would be either specifics as to the plot or character behavior in the episodes or, best of all, full cast and credits (unless they were omitted and IDs made based on recognition but since Clive Revill, who I'm so thrilled to have on the Wiki, was misspelled "Revell," that feels rather like "TV credits typo syndrome" to me, especially common with animation or "kiddie" shows alas). Who played Ariel, who voiced the new characters, were Flotsam and Jetsam voiced by Paddi Edwards (if so, leave her page for me, please!), were puppeteers IDed or more likely just a list. In fact, the project is reminiscent of the earlier ''Dumbo's Circus and Welcome to Pooh Corner, so I imagine there would just be "with the voice talents of" and a list of puppeteers/suit performers as well, but the voices can likely be worked out (and if there are any names in the puppeteers who are among our contacts or reachable online and so on, may be a starting point to fill in the blanks). But that's all because I just think it would help in that specific case (and also put it more on par with other merged pages, which have character sections). On the general principle, full agreement! Andrew Leal (talk) 20:17, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Huzzah. Pretty much my whole point to that was specifically for Mermaid and Strega Nona (which I soooooooooooo want a page to herself on here, but I might argue for that later. lol). I will pitch in what little info I can to the Mermaid page, and bug the others for more info. The project just fascinates me, and with the upcoming ride at the theme parks, I'm sure there will be renewed interest in all things Mermaid once again, so much like recently desceased celebrities, or Betty White, I want to snazzy up the page a bit for more traffic that might come our way. (and I'll leave Paddi Edwards for you if she did indeed reprise the eels, only because I got to do Samuel E. Wright and Betty White recently ;) lol) ::There are a few other random things I've come across that I felt should also be a categorized redirect, but the one thing I don't want are all the minor TV and Movie mentions. Those aren't needed in my opinion. -- Nate (talk) 20:27, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :::And I just saw you created a few while I was answering (so why did you bother to ask? Humph!) Heh, kidding aside, I think Max the Sheepdog is kind of pointless (for categorization anyway; I suppose someone might want to use the search term but). He's not really an "Unfinished Character," he's a finished character moonlighting (which happens all the time), and he's not really a Muppet but a Creature (even when the characters may later hang out together, we don't recategorize, like when Philo and Gunge ended up on ''Dinosaurs). Also, see the definition and discussion on Category talk:Unfinished Characters. If a pilot was *unaired*, then the characters go in Unfinished but not Muppet Characters, since he thought that would be misleading. It sounded a little funky to me but I could kind of see his point. That was now literally *years* ago though, so feel free to ask him about that! Otherwise, it looks fine. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks for helping me on this Andrew, and for spotting the Coral/Sandy/Fin thing. I don't know where I saw Coral. I was working side by side with that article, but something must have distracted me. You would make a fantastic editor one day. lol -- Nate (talk) 14:56, May 6, 2010 (UTC) A Higher Calling Hey Kid. It's not high on a list of priorities, but if you ever have a chance, could you get a screen grab from the "Baby Talk" episode of ''Dinosaurs, specifically that of The Chief Elder and his council. It's about the only image right now that would work on the Supreme Court of the United States page. (although I'm sure other references with possible pictures will come up) -- Nate (talk) 22:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I may have something better. Though the council makes laws in that episode (and in another creates Potatoism), they're kind of a mixed judiciary/executive/general council of ruling fancy guys group. However, you overlook "Episode 213: What "Sexual" Harris Meant"... a lampoon of the Clarence Thomas/Anita Hill hearings (and with a panel of WESAYSO corporate types filling in for senators). There's already a decent image on the page but there's a better one in the credits (if I can get it without the names over it). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:22, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank God for cheesy 80s videos What do you think about the discussion over at Talk:Sesame Place (Texas)? The Oak Ridge Boys filmed their video for "Thank God For Kids" at the park, and I've watched the video a couple times (those boys were kinda creepy. lol). The park is a major part of the video though, and I just can't quite figure out if it should just be mentioned on the Sesame Place (Texas) page, or maybe an article should be created for the video, under the Music Videos Category. I don't think the Oak Ridge Boys need their own page, since they just visited the park, but the video is so unique (and bizarre), that I'm just not sure what to do with it. -- ''Nate (talk) 21:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, that is... something (and yeah, guy with Gene Shalit hair and gaucho moustache hiding behind Mickey sends off all kinds of warning signals. Don't go home with him, kids!) Anyway, it doesn't qualify for a music video article, since it's not an official Muppet video. However, since it mentions Big Bird in the lyrics, in addition to the video footage of the park (and especially the Sesame characters), it deserves a home on Minor Music Mentions, a page which frankly could use some visual brightening anyway, so screengrabs from the video would work. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, I love this song, and I had no idea they shot the video at a Sesame Place. Knowing that it's not there anymore makes it even more special. Thanks, guys! -- Ken (talk) 01:48, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Die Muppet Show Great work with the episode order, voice findings, and special notes. I like where you're going with this! Do you even have the original airdates? — Julian (talk) 20:19, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I meant to leave a note on your talk page, but I figured you'd see it soon enough. :) When I get a chance, I want to go through and note other specific changes (mostly those that are noticeable to me, like name switches; there were some substitutions in the Rich Little episode of German celebrities, regardless of who he was doing, and since they weren't the greatest impressions in English anyway, why not?) But I'm sure you can add more (and I'm trying to research more on the voices; some friends, like the Disney Synchron webmaster and someone on the Synchron-forum helped with IDs, but other times, just listening, you can pick out Tina Hoeltel, for example, in a bit part). I haven't added dates yet, though I'm fairly sure one of the German TV websites had them (I used the order, which was the same as that site's, from the German Wikipedia, rather than go through my links or Googling to find the site right then). So if you have them or anything else, feel free to add! :As you can tell, I'm getting back into the international stuff (you and Henrik and others adding goodies have inspired me), and I have new voice info for the French Fraggles (which frankly is my favorite adaptation, as I think I mentioned in the e-mail), but I prefer a lot of the German ''Muppet Show voices (especially Horst Gentzen, and even the bizarrely nasal "Danish Cook" by Storeck is fun). Sesamstrasse may be closer in sound (I have one of the first episodes, from the dubbed period, all dubbed street scenes and inserts and a couple German short films). I also nabbed several Die Dinos. I like the fact that they localized the signs, newspaper headlines, TV titles, etc. as well, so I'll be reworking that later to include title screengrabs and maybe an additional image per episode. We'll see, when I get around to playing around with it. Wheee! That's really the joy of Muppets (and Muppet Wiki). There's always *something* still to work on, you just have to find your area of interest or something you want to fill in (and I *still* have the whole English run of Dog City downloaded, to fully mine). I have other stuff going on this month, but I finally passed my driver's test (frabjous day!) so I'll have some more just Wiki/e-mail/research/screengrab time. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::First of all, congratulations on the test! That's awesome. Secondly, I don't know of how much help I can be with the German stuff since most of my VHS copies are still in storage, but I'll be diving in along with you as soon as they get around to finally figuring out a solution to their legal issues and finally put the show out on DVD. I can't believe how long Disney is willing to wait to cash in on these, just because they're too stingy to buy the show's voice track (that's the rumor anyway). ::I always enjoyed the localizing of the signs and such on Die Dinos as well, though once they're putting it out on DVD over here, I'm pretty sure those things will sadly be lost to that medium (just as is happening with all the actual German on-screen titles to the Muppet movies). All that other stuff you got your fingers on sounds pretty interesting, too. Be on the lookout for another E-mail soon...ish! ;) — Julian (talk) 21:00, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Help! It seems as if Toughpigs still doesn't know that I'm on probation. Thanks to him, I had to create ANOTHER user to send you this message. Can you please unblock my "Drillbit Taylor" user and give Toughpigs a piece of your mind? I don't want to have to complain about him again. Thank you! - Ianmhaiki :Ian, what's going on? Toughpigs is Danny and he has *not* blocked you, as I told you before. I also told you to contact someone if you had problems, not to create a new account. So please, next time you have a problem do not, I repeat do *not* create another account. Then you really will be blocked. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry. NOW, I understand that my user can be locked down, because it's either to read only or blocked for a short period. I promise to NEVER create a new user again. Leave a message! Thanks! :) - Ian Mhaiki :::Ian, it's most likely because you are using a IP that have been blocked in the past, so it's the IP thats blocked and not your account. So whenever you experience it you will have to change your IP. And since you have been able to bypass it to continue to create new accounts you propperly know how. Henrik (talk) 04:41, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Whew! Thanks for unblocking me, Andrew! - Ianmhaiki :You are welcome, but you weren't blocked to begin with, not under that name. There's no record of a block whatsoever. Wikia has periodic downtimes for maintenance, and other issues can occur. Next time ask someone first or if you can't log in e-mail an admin, since multiple accounts are problematic. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:54, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Good Luck I'm still trying to eek out some wiki time, but I've been wanting to do Edward R. Murrow for awhile, and I figured you can have some fun with it. -- Nate (talk) 18:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Alex1996 and Barneylove100 Hello! These two users are pretty similar as today, they edited Sesame Street Video articles with the exact same edit summary ("Editing a gallery"). Barneylove100 is a new account and was greeting by Wikia today. Do you think the account could be a sock puppet of Alex1996? [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 21:42, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. Seems he's done this before. Not a problem user (his edits have been mostly either helpful or harmless), but he does need to be cautioned (or if he's having problems logging in, figure out what it is rather than creating a new account). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Sincere Apologies I'm very sorry to all of the users about the bad things I've done for you to keep blocking me. I don't wish to be blocked. I promise to do better. - Ianmhaiki P.S. Please send in your thoughts if you want to say anything Jimmy Dean I think we should put those listings somewhere, they may help in unearthing episodes somewhere down the line? Wozza 20:59, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Feel free to park them on the talk page if you like, but they're not part of the guide and don't offer any particularly useful information (even the airdates aren't that useful). We know the show ran from 1963 until 1966, so any episodes between that period (apart from those we've already identified) have untapped Rowlf material. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:08, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Episode 406: This Little Piggy Went to Hollywood Hey, thanks for adding captions to this :) The episode is on YouTube. Do you think you can tell if the voices for Ed McMahon and Robin Leach are really them, or if they're impersonations? —Scott (talk) 07:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I'll take a listen when I get a chance, and I'd definitely be able to tell (without listening, McMahon seems unlikely to be looped, but Frank Welker did a Robin Leach impression on a regular basis). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, I was surprised they did McMahon with animated torso ala Nanny. It sounds like it was McMahon but not Leach, but I'll double check (neither are Frank Welker, but it could be Greg Berg). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, both McMahon and Leach get animated torsos. I didn't think it was too far of a reach to guess that maybe they got the real people, considering they'd gone to lengths before. Maybe getting the celebs in a remote recording booth was easier than getting them on a set. But I defer to your judgment on the voices. Thanks for checking it out! —Scott (talk) 04:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I want to do some more checking with demos first (and when I'm more alert) before we make any definite statement (and maybe get ahold of the actual end credits, which sometimes but not always had "special thanks" or similar, but would definitely note if there was another working voice actor for that episode/season, since otherwise the only possibles are Welker and Berg and McMahon doesn't sound like either off the bat), but it seems like it's the real McMahon and a better than usual Robin Leach. -- Andrew Leal (talk) :::::I have a copy with credits intact, and they're not thanked. But that doesn't mean anything since Tom Selleck isn't listed in Episode 108 either. —Scott (talk) 05:15, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Non wiki question about images Hey Kid, am I on crack or do I remember you talking about an image portal online where you can put in an image to see what webistes it is on or something like that. Am I imagining such a thing? -- ''Nate (talk) 18:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Is it something like tineye.com? —Scott (talk) 23:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I wouldn't really know. I'm sure I hadn't mentioned. (As to the other matter, I'm not in a position to address your substance abuse.) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::AH HA! It was Scott, and it was the tineye thing. Thanks Scott. Now where did I put my crack pipe.... -- ''Nate (talk) 14:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) The Electric Mayhem I love the Electric Mayhem! They are so talented, funny, and AWESOME! - Mayhemfan Diary of a Wimpy Cookie Hi! In the novel of ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid, which is a mixture of text and pictures, there's a drawing of the main character's little brother, who's watching TV, and saying (in a speech balloon), "C is for Cookie, and cookie is for me!" So I know they didn't quote it exactly (maybe because of copyright), but would that be a book mention, a literary reference, or something else? I'd almost say "comic", but it's in a novel. What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 02:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :That would be Minor Book Mentions. —Scott (talk) 02:35, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandal There's a vandal that has made contributions that have all been removing all content from some important pages. Has anyone else been notified about his? ---- Jesse (talk) 15:15, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :His edits have been reverted and he's blocked now. - Oscarfan 15:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, good to know! ---- Jesse (talk) 15:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Wayland Flowers? Is this picture Wayland Flowers with Bernie Brillstein? Warrick just uploaded and I asked him on his page and he doesn't know, but it looks an awful lot like Wayland to me. If only he had Madame with him. I asked Danny and he didn't know either. -- Nate (talk) 20:00, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Having Wiki troubles today (it all looks primitive HTML-y and messy), but I'd say it's not him. Flowers looked more like a kind of deranged James Cagney. The smile is similar but the nose doesn't look right and he really doesn't match any footage or images of Flowers available online. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:18, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry to hear you're having computer troubles. If it clears up, can you help us out at Talk:Poverty cartoons? Danny was wondering why they're called that, and I can't remember if I read that that was the name of the studio. I can't find anything online, and I know that if anybody knows, you will! -- Ken (talk) 02:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help! I was going to move the page to "Poverty Pictures", but now I'm confused. Is the page about the studio, or the series of cartoons? I was looking around at other cartoon stuff we have, and I'm not sure where to place this one. We have a list of the Hubleys' cartoons on their page, but then Cliff Roberts has his own page, and some of his series also have their own pages. What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 01:24, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::We'd handle it like the Hubley page, or Buzzco as I linked to. If there's a specific subseries, which is mostly the case with Roberts (the ones he seems to have done on his own, using the characters he created for the comic strip or a similar aesthetic), then they're covered on their own pages (and that gallery was really meant for characters, not sketches, but somehow a couple others got stuck in, and nobody bothered to make it thorough). I was just waiting to move to see if anybody else chimed in, but it looks like they may not. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:51, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Andy Warhol I don't know if you are into Andy Warhol or not, but I just found out something that fascinated me with one of his time capsules they opened in 2004, and I added it to his page. It's also led to a great mystery about the designer Halston, and a sketch I found on here he did of Miss Piggy in Jim Henson: The Works. I started a talk page at Talk:Halston if you might perchance know anything. -- Nate (talk) 18:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Bold letters If we don't bold characters cause of a re-direct, then why are Chrissy and Rockin' Richard bolded on Little Jerry and the Monotones? This site can be really confusing sometimes... Wattamack4 22:26, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Nevermind; Danny took care of that on the page. Wattamack4 22:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::Yeah -- everybody is working on the site at the same time, so sometimes things can be inconsistent. You'll see a page where someone has done something wrong and we haven't caught it yet -- that doesn't mean that's a new rule. I agree that it's confusing sometimes; working as a group can be difficult, but we do things better together than we would on our own. -- Danny (talk) 22:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::True. And yeah, it can be quite often something inconsistent isn't caught until a couple months later (I mostly learned that from the message you left on Deamo19's page about his suspension back in late 2006); I was mostly just a bit concerned because I didn't wanna stress myself out by getting too confused, but I get the idea now. Wattamack4 22:59, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Alex ''Comic-Stars gegen Drogen I thought you might be interested in this: German dub, AVI-format - download all and extract #1! Not all original voices were available, but the Muppet Babies, ALF and Looney Tunes got lucky. :) — Julian (talk) 02:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Dog City! Hey, you saw this, right? -- Ken (talk) 01:55, March 16, 2010 (UTC) hello, and could you help me please. Hello, my name is Donna Brown. This is my first time attempting to use Muppet Wiki. I would like some assistance if and when you maybe have time. I think maybe you can answer a few of my question and lead me in the direction I need to go. To give you a brief history, my husband has given everything to make my dreams a reality, all the while, i ignored his dreams. He has given me more in my life than i ever thought i would have. It is my mission now, to take his dreams and make them my own, and do all that i can to make them possible, but i do not know even where to start. i don't know this message will show up, and if there is a way to contact someone privately. If someone reading this does know how, please feel free to do so. Thank you everyone for helping me. Sincerely, Donna Brown Japanese Sesame Hi, Andrew! I had a question about what version of Sesame Street they got in Japan. The page for Sesame Street (Japan) just says that after 30 years, they pulled what they had been showing, and then they started a co-production. But it doesn't say what they had been showing before that. Was it a dubbed half hour? A dubbed hour? The reason I'm asking is that I've now found evidence for 18 CD's of the US LP's. The CD's came out in Japan in 1991-1992, and some even came out again 2 more times, in 1997 and 1999. I'm curious what brought on that large number of reissues. I know of 3 Sesame LP's that were released the same year when ours were (the Columbia SS1, In Harmony, and SS Fever), and I'm sure there have to be more of those too. By the way, totally off the wall, did you know that Disney reissued the Haunted Mansion story album (the one with Ron Howard!) on CD? I ran into it a couple of weeks ago, and I was going to get it for you, but I didn't know if you already had it. (I prefer the actual ride soundtrack album that's sold at the park!) -- Ken (talk) 00:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, I finally ran across the NHK page, which explains it a lot more. -- Ken (talk) 01:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC) YouTube Howdy Andrew: Just a quick question, were you a user formerly known as "youtubesuxx"? I'm just wondering because I heard someone mention that you were that user. I already know you have a YT account with your regular username Aleal though. Wattamack4 02:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Alex :No, BuddyBoy etc. just assumed that for some reason (and in the process confused User:Emma into thinking I'd been banned from the Wiki!) It was one of our admins, but not me. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, ok. I gotcha. Wattamack4 03:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Alex You have ties I know it's a wild guess, but you don't have a membership to this site do you? They gots pictures I want. Patrick McMullan -- ''Nate (talk) 18:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid no. I paid for a Newspaperarchive subscription, but McMullan's isn't an academic research site (or a presskit site that's more than happy to let any journalist, even an online one, have access as long as their satisfied with the details). Their "Commercial Service" requirement for access is much pickier (they need client name, circulation of your periodical, so not applicable to websites, how often it goes out, and on and on). The ten dollar subscription, to preview watermarked images and be able to buy prints, is actually far more within reach for us. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I thought about the ten dollar fee, but watermarked images aren't as fun. -- Nate (talk) 20:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Just wanted to say thanks for cleaning up the actor pages I created last night. I never thought to crop the photos since they were hi res. They look fantastic, and I am just happy to have some more theatre love on the wiki. -- Nate (talk) 17:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :You're very welcome! Also, here's the press release/cast list for the 2009 run, so I'm sure you'll find some more goodies in there. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. I had a copy of that, and plan on working hard core on the stage show pages the next few days. -- Nate (talk) 17:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) The Cleansing Hey, babe -- we've had yet another go-round on Brad's "cover everything Henson does" trip, and after talking to Scott about it tonight, I realized that I absolutely have had enough of it. If you look at Current events, you'll see that Brad went into exactly the same routine that he always has, despite my explicit instructions for him to not do so. I don't think there's a nice way out of this. We can't keep talking to Brad about this stuff -- he just keeps coming back with the same bullshit, and then when we're not looking, he goes and creates endless numbers of bullshit pages about stuff that we've all said we don't want to cover. Brad can be a good contributor when he focuses on stuff that we actually want to cover -- but he can't handle hearing "no". So: The Cleansing. Scott and I have made an executive decision: We don't cover anything on this wiki that the Henson Company has done post-2004. No Henson Alternative, no Jim Henson Discoveries, no Unstable Fables, no Skrumps, no Happytime Murders, no T.J. Bearytales, and no to the endless parade of pointless crap that they will produce over the next twenty years of our lives. Clearly we have to draw a very clear and specific line on this, or this will never stop. So I went through and deleted as many pages as I could get my hands on. And then I left an extremely angry and menacing message on Brad's talk page. In the process of doing this -- I'm sure that I inadvertently deleted something that I shouldn't, and it's probably something that you like, and I'm sorry about that. When this blows over, we can talk about some of that stuff and figure out what we really want on the site and what we don't. Obviously, anything that's been deleted can be restored if we decide we want it. But I need to show Brad that the way that he's been acting is not acceptable. So I hope you're cool with this. We can talk more about it. I just need really, really need Brad to stop posting the same bullshit all over again. -- Danny (talk) 08:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Psst Apparently, User:Love Disney's Marsupilami is User:Marsupilamifan, who was also User:BuddyBoy600. -- Ken (talk) 05:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) By the way, here's a start: Sandbox:Rechov Sumsum episode. I'll write more and figure out the links back to the US material. I guess one of our picture people can mess with the screenshots. -- Ken (talk) 06:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I planned to mess with it later, so leave it to me. I know which characters are which and who played them (and any questions I can check with my friend Victor who uploaded them), it was just finding an episode title that was an issue. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. I hope he puts up more. It was fun to watch! -- Ken (talk) 07:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It is fun, isn't it? It depends as he gets time and energy (he'd promised me this one for a couple years, but circumstances got in the way and for awhile he lost the video file before he got down to working on it). He does translation work for a living (he knows English, Hebrew, and Russian, so he works amongst all three), so this was just a favor. He recently picked up a couple two dollar (roughly) DVDs of The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss and The Hoobs, so when he gets time, I've asked him to transcribe/translate the dubbing credits and scan the covers (or just send a link, since he knows his way around Hebrew webspace better than self). It's a lot easier than the subtitling work (he used the Wiki to figure out what the US sketches were but a few were absent) and some of the film inserts (like the flower thing) are Israeli-made just for the show. Lately his paid translation work has involved getting into the Russian version of Law & Order: Criminal Intent, which he told me was far from unmixedly pleasant (apparently Russian remakes of Western shows tend to stink as a whole and generally not make sense; a killer who was originally a bigot suddenly has a maniacal hatred for red-heads instead, which one would think in Russia would at least limit the targets, but oh well). :::As for the other matter, as you can see, I was aware of it, but I was waiting for Danny's input. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I didn't mean to steal your thunder with the episode, but after I ran into the flower sketch, I started wondering if I could figure out which US classics they were showing, and then I started taking notes as I watched it. (I swear that Ernie and Bert laundry set was never used again!) I wish Plaza Sesamo DVD's came with English subtitles! ::::And thanks for blocking that person. I hate vandals with a passion, so I always notice the new people, and I hope we can figure out a way to keep the repeat offenders from coming back. (I guess Dean finally gave up!) -- Ken (talk) 07:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives